Wicked: A Final Fantasy VII Story
by otaku9
Summary: Once upon a time, on the great planet of Gaia, an evil, wicked witch terriorized the world. Her reign of terror was ended, by a little girl, with a bucket of water. But, this is not the whole story. Join Aerith Gainsborough, the good witch of the Planet as she tells the tale of Tifa Lockhart, the future Wicked Witch of Nibelheim. No Yaoi. Follows the Broadway show Wicked.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Wicked._

**Wicked: A Final Fantasy Story**

_Prologue_

In a bustling, bright city, people were running around, laughing and celebrating. They were cheering and hugging each other, as if the world was perfect.

_"Good news! She's dead! _

_ The witch of Nibelheim is dead!"_

The townspeople were all singing.

_"The wickedest witch there ever was,_

_ The enemy of all of us here in Midgar,_

_ Is dead! Good news! Good news!"_

"Look! It's Aerith!" Someone shouted as green waves of light circled around and around, like a small tornado. When the green light faded, there appeared a young female with long brown hair braided down her back, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and a small red jacket. She carried a long stick in her hand.

This was Aerith Gainsborough, the good witch of Midgar.

_"Fellow Midgardians," _she sang.

_ "Let us be glad, let us be grateful,_

_ Let us rejoicfiy that goodness could subdue,_

_ The wicked workings of you-know-who."_

She smiled brightly, taking a small young girl into her arms.

_"Isn't nice to know,"_

She smiled at the girl, who smiled brightly back at Aerith,

_"That good will conquer evil?_

_ The truth we'll all believe'll by and by,_

_ Outlive a lie,_

_ For you and"_

"Aerith." One of the townspeople interrupted, looking up at Aerith. "How dead is she, exactly?"

"Good question." Aerith told them, as if she were a teacher answering the question of a student. "Let's see….according to the core of the Planet itself, the witch was killed on the 13th hour, by a young girl throwing a bucket of water on her. Yes! The Wicked Witch is dead!"

And everyone cheered again.

_"No one mourns the wicked,"_

One of the Midgardians sang,

_"No one cries they won't return"_

Another one sang.

_"No one lays a lily on their grave."_

They all sang.

_"The goodman scorns the wicked"_

Another Midgardian sang.

_"Through their lives our children learn"_

Two women sang, one of them having a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, and the little girl Aerith was holding. The little girl ran back to her mother.

_"What we miss when we misbehave!"_

_ "And goodness knows,"_

Aerith began to sing again.

_"The wickeds' lives are lonely._

_ And goodness knows, _

_ The wicked die alone._

_ It just shows when you're wicked, you're left lonely,_

_ On your own."_

And everyone began to sing.

_"And goodness knows,_

_ The wickeds' lives are lonely,_

_ And goodness knows, the wicked die alone._

_ Nothing grows for the wicked,_

_ The reap only,_

_ What they sow."_

"Are people born wicked?" Aerith asked everyone. "Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them. After all, she had a mother, she had a father, as so many do."

The man had short black hair and black eyes. He was holding a young woman in his arms.

_"How I hate to go, and leave you lonely."_

The man started singing to the woman.

The woman also had long black hair, but she had light brown eyes. Her dress was poked out at the belly, indicating she was pregnant.

_"That's alright it's only, just one night."_

She sang back to him.

The man reluctantly let go of the woman, and kissed her forehead.

_"But know that you're here in my heart, though I'm out of your sight." _

And he left.

"And, like every family," Aerith narrated, "They had their secrets."

Just then, a man covered in a black cloak came up to the woman, a small bottle in his hand.

_"Have another drink, my light-eyed beauty,"_

The man began to sing.

_"I've got one more night left here in town._

_ Have another drink, of red eye drops,_

_ And we'll have ourselves a little tropses_

_ Have another swallow little lady and follow me down."_

And she drank the bottle and he left.

"And, of course," Aerith explained, "From the moment she was born, she was, well, different."

Just then, the woman started breathing harshly, her hands on her stomach.

"It's coming!" Another woman ran in. She had blonde hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a black suit.

"Now?" The first man ran in, all in shock.

"The baby's coming!" The girl repeated.

As the woman pushed, the girl and the first man were leaning over her.

"I see a nose!" The girl cried out.

"I see a lock!" The man yelled out.

"It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little-

"Oh! Sweet Midgar!" The man cried out.

"What is it?" The woman asked. "What's wrong?"

"How can it be?" The girl asked herself.

"What does it mean?" The man asked.

"It's atrocious!"

"It's a dread!"

"Like a monstrous, fiery demon, the baby's eyes are unnaturally….."

"Red!" The townspeople gasped as Aerith continued the story. The man and the girl screamed this was well as they looked at the little baby.

The man could only just stare in silence as he looked at the baby. No, not a baby, a horrible monster.

"Take it away." The father told the girl. The girl just looked shocked at the new father and didn't budge. "Take _it _away!" He repeated, louder.

"So you see," Aerith explained as she finished the story, "It couldn't have been easy."

_"No one mourns the wicked!"_

The Midgardians began to sing again.

_"Now at last, she's dead and gone_

_ Now at last there's joy throughout the land._

_ And, goodness knows,_

_ The wickeds' lives are lonely,_

_ And goodness knows,_

_ The wicked die alone._

_ She died alone."_

Aerith sang that last part.

_"Woe to those,"_

They continued to sing,

_"Who spurn what goodness is,_

_ They are shown…._

_ No one mourns the wicked._

_ (Good news)_

_ No one mourns the wicked._

_ (Good news)_

_ No one mourns…_

_ The wicked_

_ Wicked _

_ Wicked!"_

_ End. I hope you liked it. The song and the lines I got from a site called ST Lyrics and a Wicked blog spot with the script._

_ You may understand who Elphaba is, and I know you're what you're thinking. Aerith's personality would not fit the younger Glinda, or Galinda, but it fit her future role, and people can change throughout life. This show is one of those examples._

_ Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and if I messed something up, please let me know, but I'm trying to do some of this in my own way._

Next chapter:

"Aerith, is it true you were her friend?"

"Well, it depends on what you mean by friend."


	2. Chapter 1: First Day at Midgar U

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Wicked._

**Wicked: A Final Fantasy Story**

_Chapter 1: First day of Midgar U_

"Well," Aerith smiled at everyone, "Duty calls, now. Ta-ta!"

"Aerith," One of the townspeople suddenly popped up, "Is it true you were her friend?"

Everyone gasped at even the _thought _of their kind, sweet, beautiful Aerith being friends with that awful, wicked witch.

"Well," Aerith tried to explain, "It depends on what you mean by 'friend'. I did know her." Everyone just stared at her, shocked. "That is, our paths did cross…at school. But, you must know it was a long time ago. We were both very young."

Beginning her story, Aerith took them back into a time when things were less complicated.

Many years ago, an old university was nestled under Midgar. The sector wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Entering the school, students tall and short entered, all wearing a uniform depending on whether they were a junior, freshman, or a senior.

The freshmens wore a blue and gray uniform. Sophmores wore grey. Juniors wore a grey and black. Seniors wore all black.

They were lined up, shortest in the front, tallest in the back. A teacher was standing in front of them, waving her baton in the air.

_"Oh hallowed halls and vine draped walls_

_ The proudest site there is_

_ When we grow old,_

_ And our hair turns grey,_

_ We shall always remember the lessons learned_

_ In our days at dear old Midgar U_

_ Our days at dear old-Oooooooolllollllllld"_

Just then, sitting on a huge cart full of luggage sat Aerith Gainsborough, at 16. She was wearing a blue sundress and had her pink hair ribbon in her hair (I forgot to mention that)

Not fazed by her sudden entrance, the students continued to sing.

_"Dear old Midgarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

Just then, another girl walked in. She wore a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath and a brown skirt. She wore cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and black shades that obviously didn't match her outfit.

Behind her, a man with short black hair, black eyes, and a weathered face with wrinkles that indicated he was getting up in years. He was rolling around a young girl in a wheelchair. The girl had short spky red hair and was wearing a pink dress.

"Oh my god," Aerith announced, "Looks like we got a cowboy in the house." And everyone laughed at her joke.

"Young lady," The teacher scolded.

"Shades are not allowed to be worn inside school." The teacher continued.

The girl sighed and removed the shades. Her eyes shone a bright red. Seeing those eyes, they backed away.

"What?" The girl yelled back. She sighed again. "Let's get this over with. Yes, these are my natural eyes. No, I'm not a demon, no I haven't been exposed to so many cameras that they finally stayed this way, no I haven't eaten a lot of cherries."

"Tifa." The man barked back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She walked back to the girl in the wheelchair, "This is my sister, Shelke, and as you can see, her eyes are a normal color." Sure enough, Shelke had blue eyes.

"Tifa!" The man yelled again. "Quit making a spectacle of yourself. I'm only sending you here so…..

"So I can take care of Shelke." Tifa interrupted.

Their father pulled out a long white box. "For you, Shelke my dear."

"Oh, father," Shelke took the box and opened it up. "You didn't need to-Jeweled shoes!" She exclaimed, pulling out black, sparkling shoes.

"As befits the future governor of Nibelheim." Their father told Shelke. "And Tifa," He looked up at his oldest, "You take care of Shelke."

He then kissed Shelke on the forehead and left, without saying goodbye to Tifa.

Shelke looked up at her sister sadly. "Tifa I-"Well what could he have gotten me!?" Tifa yelled back. "My eyes clash with everything!"

Just then, a woman with brown hair and brown eyes entered. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, held up by a yellow piece of fabric. She wore a blue blouse, and a darker blue skirt. She wore red high heels and a small anklet on her leg.

"Welcome! I am Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, headmistress of Midgar U. And, whether you are studying logic, literature, or even linguification, I know I speak for my faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for you." She pulled out a clipboard. "Now, for room assignments."

Just then Aerith and Tifa raised her hand quickly.

"Yes," Dr. Crescent asked Aerith, "Is this about the room assignments?"

"Oh, doctor," Aerith bragged, "Thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned to a private suite."

The people around her began to groan in disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry," Aerith smiled at everyone except for Tifa and Shelke, "You can visit me anytime!"

"Awesome!" One of the students, Zack, cried out. He was a blue and gray uniform like all the other freshmen.

"You are totally cool, yo!" Another one of the students, Reno, told Aerith. He wore a messed up, gray suit, indicating he is an older student.

"Oh, stop," Aerith pretended to be modest, "You're just saying that!"

"No we aren't!" Zack and Reno both said.

"Now stop!" She pretended to be modest again. Behind her, Tifa pretended to gag.

"_Do _you have a question?" Dr. Crescent asked, annoyed.

"Why yes!" Aerith turned back to Dr. Crescent. "I am Aeris Gainsborough from the City of the Ancients. I have applied to your sorcery seminar and that is my sole purpose for being here; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, 'Magic And Science: Should They Mix?"' Aeris twirled a strand of hair that was framed around her face.

Dr. Crescent adjusted the glasses on her face, "Why, yes. But, I'm afraid I don't teach my seminar every semester unless someone were to come along."

"Exactly!" Aeris gestured to herself. Behind her, Tifa groaned in annoyance.

"We haven't gotten our room assignments yet!" She shouted out, annoyed.

"Oh, my, yes," Dr. Crescent walked up to Tifa and her sister. She looked at Shelke. "You must be the governor's daughter, Shelke." She held the girl's face. "You have such a tragically beautiful face." Tifa just snorted, practically hearing this at least several thousand times.

"And you are….?" Dr. Crescent asked.

"I'm the other daughter, Tifa. I'm just beautifully tragic."

"Yes, yes," Dr. Crescent said, "I'm sure you're very bright."

"Bright?" Aeris scoffed in disbelief. "Her eyes can be seen from the top plate of Midgar!"

"Well," Dr. Crescent looked down at her clipboard, "I don't have you on my list." She looked back up at Tifa. "Oh well, we'll find you somewhere."

"You know," Aeris whispered to her newest friends, "I have a feeling she didn't even read my essay."

"That's not fair!" Zack told her.

"Maybe you should tell her." Another student, by the name of Vincent, told her.

"Should I?" Aeris asked.

"You might as well, yo." Reno agreed.

Meanwhile, Dr. Crescent was talking about something else.

"Now, who would be willing to share a room with Miss Tifa?"

Unfortunately, Aeris didn't hear her, so when she said, "Dr. Crescent," Dr. Crescent thought she meant she would be willing to share her room with Tifa.

"Thank you dear! How very good of you!"

"What?" Aeris asked, confused.

"Miss Tifa," Dr. Crescent ignored Aeris, "You will be sharing with Miss Aeris."

"Huh?" Aeris was still confused. She didn't know what had just happened.

"The governor made his concern for his daughter's well-being quite clear. Therefore, she will be sharing a room with me so I can take care of her." And Dr. Crescent took her hands onto Shelke's wheelchair.

"But I've always taken care of my sister." Tifa insisted.

"Everyone to your dormitories." Dr. Crescent didn't listen to Tifa as she began to roll Shelke's wheelchair away.

"But doctor….." Tifa tried to call to her. "…..let her go!" And suddenly, Shelke's wheelchair was ripped from Dr. Crescent's hands and back over to Tifa.

Everyone gasped as they saw this.

"How did you do that!?" Dr. Crescent asked, surprised.

"How did she do that!?" Aeris asked as well, surprised as well.

"Tifa!" Shelke yelled back at her sister.

"You mean," Dr. Crescent walked up to the sisters, "This has happened before?"

"Uh…Something just comes over me sometimes…..I'm sorry." Tifa looked down, waiting for anger, disappointment, shunning.

"Never be sorry for talent." Dr. Crescent told her. "Have you ever thought of studying sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" Tifa asked.

"I shall tutor you and no other student." Dr. Crescent declared.

"What?" Aeris gasped out. Everyone started to leave, going to their own dorms.

"Oh, Miss Tifa," Dr. Crescent held Tifa's face.

"_Many years I have waited,_

_For a gift like yours to appear._

_Why, I predict the CEO would make you his magic grand vizier!_

_My dear, my dear,"_

Tifa and Aeris just looked shocked at what Dr. Crescent had just said. _Me? _Tifa thought. _Magic grand vizier to the CEO? The head of all of Midgar?_ She just couldn't believe it. Neither could Aeris, still in shock. _Her? _

"_I'll write at once to the CEO,_

_Tell him of you, in advance,_

_With a talent like your dear there is,_

_A definite chance, if you work as you should,_

_You'll be making good."_

And Dr. Crescent happily walked back to her office.

"Dr. Crescent…." Aeris tried to get her attention.

"No, not now." And she continued her way to her office to write to the CEO.

"Oh well," Aeris said, "This will just make me a better person." And she walked off, her luggage cart behind her.

Tifa, however, just stood there. She still couldn't believe what had just happen.

"_Did that really just happen?"_ She asked herself.

"_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried,_

_To suppress or hide, _

_Is a talent that could,_

_Help me meet the CEO._

_If I make good, so I'll make good."_

For the first time in years, Tifa was happy, dreaming of being with the CEO.

"_When I meet the CEO,_

_Once I prove my worth,_

_When I meet the CEO,_

_What I've waited for since, since birth._

_And with all his CEO wisdom,_

_By my looks he won't be blinded._

_Do you think the CEO is dumb?_

_Or like tonberries so small-minded?_

_No._

_He'll say to me, 'I see who you truly are. A girl on whom I can rely.'_

_And that's how will began, the CEO and I."_

A couple of students passed by.

"Ha ha! You're eyes are so freaky! You're such a demon! You're such a freak!" And they walked away, laughing at her.

Tifa was trying to ignore their jokes, but it was kind of hard, because they were right. But she tried to shake it off.

"_Once I'm with the CEO,_

_My whole life will change._

_Because once you're with the CEO,_

_No one thinks you strange._

_No, father is not proud of you,_

_No sister is ashamed._

_And all of Gaia has to love you, when by the CEO you're acclaimed._

_And this gift, or this curse, I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why_

_When we are hand in hand, the CEO and I._

_And one day he'll say to me, 'Tifa, a girl who is so superior,_

'_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside, have a matching exterior?_

'_And since folks here to an obscured degree,_

'_Seem fixated on your rojogris,_

'_Would it be alright by you, if I de-redify you?'_

_And, of course that's not important to me._

'_Alright? Why not?' I'll reply,_

_Oh, what a pair we'll be,_

_The CEO and I,_

_Yes what a pair we'll be, the CEO and…."_

Suddenly, she stopped, a flashes of faces and noise appearing across her eyes.

"_Unlimited, my future is unlimited._

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy,_

_I know_

_It sounds truly crazy,_

_And true, the vision's hazy._

_But I swear someday there'll be,_

_A celebration throughout Gaia, _

_That's all to do, with me! _

_And I'll stand there with the CEO,_

_Feeling things I've never felt._

_And though I'd never show it,_

_I'd be so happy I could melt!_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else 'till I die._

_Held in such high esteem!_

_When people see me they will scream,_

_For half of Gaia's favorite team:_

_The CEO…_

_And I!"_

_End. I hope you liked it._

_I don't hate Lucrecia but I thought that she would be able to kind of fit Madame Morrible's character._

_Aerith, or Aeris's, homeland of the City of the Ancients, or Forgotten City, or Forgotten Capital, made sense because it is up north like Glinda, or Galinda's homeland of the Upperlands and because Aerith's people, the Cetra, used to live there. Just imagine that Jenova didn't happen, so there are still people there. _

_Midgar is the Emerald City, Nibelheim is Munchkinland, except with no munchkins. _

_Besides that, I hope you liked it and I know Yuffie isn't Nessa but I wasn't sure who to use._


	3. Chapter 2: What is This Feeling?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Wicked._

**Wicked: A Final Fantasy Story**

_Chapter 2: What is This Feeling?_

Later that day, Aeris and Tifa were sitting on their beds in their dorm, writing letters back home.

Aeris's side of the room was all pink, frilly, and girly, her closets filled with all kinds of clothes from back in the City of the Ancients from her doting parents. She also had many baskets full of flowers.

Tifa's side of the room wasn't much. Just a bed covered with a comforter, a couple of bookshelves for her books, gauntlets lying on her dressers, and a couple of clothes.

"Dearest darling Mommy and Daddy…." Aeris began to write in her flowery cursive.

"My dear father…." Tifa just wrote.

_"There's been some confusion overruling here at Midgar U."_

"But, of course, I'll care for Shelke." Tifa wrote down.

"But, of course, I'll rise above it." Aeris cried out gleefully.

_"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond."_

_ There's been some confusion for, you see, my roommate is….."_

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe." Aeris was writing down.

"Peppy." Tifa wrote down that one word. They stopped writing and looked back to each other.

_"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_

Aeris was singing.

_"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

Tifa sang back.

_"My pulse is rushing,"_

Aeris felt her neck.

_"My head is reeling,"_

Tifa held her hand to her forehead.

_My face is flushing."_

Aeris held her face, making a small gasp.

_"What is this feeling?_

_ Fervent as a flame,_

_ Does it have a name?_

_ Yes…..ah…._

_ Loathing._

_ Unadulterated loathing."_

"For your eyes." Aeris snapped back.

"Your hair." Tifa pointed at her braid.

"Your clothing." Aeris gestured to Tifa's cowboy outfit.

_"Let's just say,_

_ I loathe it all._

_ Every little trait, however small,_

_ Makes my flesh begin to crawl._

_ With simple utter loathing._

_ There's a strange exhilaration,_

_ With such total detestation._

_ It's so pure, so strong._

_ Though, I do admit, it came on fast,_

_ Still, I do believe that it can last!_

_ And I will be loathing, loathing you_

_ My whole life long!"_

The next thing the two girls knew, every student of Midgar U entered their dorm.

_"Dear Aeris,"_

They were singing to her,

_"You are just too good!  
How do you stand her, I don't think I could!_

_ She's a terror! She's a tartar!_

_ We don't mean to show a bias,_

_ But Aeris you're a martar!"_

"Well," Aeris blushed, twirling a strand of her hair modestly,

_"These things are sent to try us!"_

_ "Poor Aeris, forced to reside,_

_ With someone so disgusting._

_ We just want to tell you, we are on your side!_

_ What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_ (We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing)_

_ I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you._

_ (For her eyes, her hair, her clothing. Let's just say….)_

_ My pulse is rushing…..head is reeling._

_ (We loathe it all!)_

_ Oh! What is this feeling?_

_ (Every little trait, however small,)_

_ Does it have a name?_

_ (Makes my very flesh begin to crawl)_

_ Yes….Ahhhhhhhhh_

_ Loathing!_

_ (….loathing!)_

_ There's a strange exhilaration,_

_ (Loathing!)_

_ In such total detestation,_

_ (Loathing!)_

_ It's so pure, so strong,_

_ (So strong….)_

_ Though I admit, it came on fast!_

_ Still I do believe that it can last!_

_ (Loathing!)_

_ And I will be loathing,_

_ (Loathing)_

_ For, forever loathing,_

_ (Loathing…loathing)_

_ Truly deep, loathing you…_

_ (…Loathing you….)_

_ My whole life long!_

_ (Loathing unadulterated loathing…..)"_

"Boo!" Tifa scared Aeris.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed back and Tifa began to laugh at the top of her lungs.

_End. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_ Next chapter will have Dr. Dillamond. Who do you think Dr. Dillamond should be?_


	4. Chapter 3: Something Bad

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Wicked._

**Wicked: A Final Fantasy Story**

_Chapter 3: Something Bad_

The next week, the students were in class. The students were chatting away freely, all except for Tifa, who was sitting by herself, reading a book.

"Settle down, settle down!" A nasally voice said as it came into the classroom. Standing before them was a tall man, hunched over, with long black hair in a ponytail and small glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat, distinctive of the profession known as scientists, a small race of humans with the great gifts of knowledge and intelligence at their sides.

"Now, I've read some of your recent essays," He held up a few pieces of paper, "And I am amazed by the progress. Although, there are a few of us who still tend to favor form over content…Miss Aerith."

"It's Ae_ris_." She stood up, emphasizing the "is" at the end.

"Excuse me…Aerith." He tried, but he just couldn't pronounce it correctly.

"I _really _don't see what the problem is," Aeris was saying to her classmates, "Every other professor can pronounce my name."

"Maybe," Tifa had put down her book and stood up to face the brunette. "Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Professor Hojo's life. Maybe he isn't like the other professors. Maybe he's different. Some of us are."

"Oh! Everybody stand back, or she'll melt you!" Aeris was saying.

"Class! Class! Miss Tifa has a point. As you know, I'm the sole Scientist on this faculty. But it wasn't always like this you know. Ah, if only you'd be there! Where you would see an Astronomer up on the roof, a Chemist mixing liquids in the next room, a Biologist would have been teaching you all about...well, you know. Do you realize that our beautiful Midgar and Gaia is becoming less and less…" He was trying to think of the right word, then glanced at Tifa, "…unique? Can anyone hear tell me what set these events in motion?"

Tifa raised her hand. "30 years ago, three scientists had recovered an alien creature they believed to be a Cetra, an ancient race long said to have been dead. They decided to use the cells of said creature, one they called "The Calamity From the Skies" to make a new generation of the Cetra to find the Promised Land, which was believed to be full of Mako, the power that runs our very city from the Lifestream.

"Two of the scientists separated, believing in different theories. One believed that the specimens would receive the traits of the alien when they received "her" cells. The second, believed that it would be best to inject the alien cells into a fetus. The third, joined the second and the project, known as the "Jenova Project" split into two, the "G Project" and the "S Project".

"In the "G Project", the scientist injected the cells into a woman and then the first specimen was copied from the DNA. The specimen, however, was deemed a failure and abandoned. The second specimen, born in the woman, was deemed a success. The two specimens had the ability to make copies of themselves by implanting their cells, via the alien's cells, into whoever, or whatever, they choose. Unforuntately, because the cells weren't really attached, there was the side-effect of degradation."

"The "S Project", like the "G Project", also involved injecting the cells of the alien into a woman. But, that was just it. The specimen was deemed a success and this child led to the making of SOLDIER, a highly elite group that once fought for us. They were enhanced by the power of Mako, making them faster, stronger, and had super-sensitive hearing and sight. They were identified by the bright blue color of their eyes. This was a successful project, run by the CEO himself. However, the specimens from the "Jenova Project" ended up nearly destroying Gaia and as such, SOLDIER died. Ever since, the scientist profession has been deemed evil and, even, "mad"."

"Excatly, Miss Tifa," Professor Hojo said, "When the fate of the Planet itself was at stakes, people looked for someone to blame."

Aeris raised her hand. "Miss Aerith."

"It's Aer_is_ with an IS." She repeated. "And I don't see why you can't actually teach us history instead of going on about the past."

"Oh? Don't you?" Professor Hojo smirked, "Well, perhaps these questions can enlighten you." And he walked up to the board to flip it over.

When he did, the words "Scientists are evil and mad" appeared to him in blood red letters on the board. Everyone in the class was laughing, except for Tifa.

"Who is responsible for this!? Who is it!? Speak up!" No one answered. "Then that'll be all for today! You heard me, class dismissed!" And everyone exited out, chatting away again, except for Yuffie and Tifa.

"You go ahead, Yuf," Tifa told her, smiling. And Yuffie rolled out of the classroom.

She turned back to see Professor Hojo slumped on the floor in front of the board. She walked up to the board. "Scientists are evil and mad…"

"Oh, Miss Tifa," Professor Hojo looked up at her, "Don't worry about an old man like me, please, go, eat with your friends."

"It's okay," Tifa said, "I have no friends anyway. You want to share my lunch with me?"

"Thank you, Miss Tifa! How kind!" Tifa took out a candy bar and gave it to the professor. He unwrapped it and started to eat the candy bar greedily. But then, he glanced up at the board, then looked down at the candy bar.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tifa, but I have seemed to have lost my appetite."

"You shouldn't let words get to you!" Tifa said to him. "I mean, I do, but…that doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

"Oh, Miss Tifa, if only it were a matter of words on the chalkboard. But the things one hears these days! Dreadful things!"

"_I've heard of a historian a master and yet a mysteroian,_

_No longer permitted to teach,_

_And has lost all will to speak._

_And physicist in Gongaga_

_Who everyone was once gaga for,_

_Had all of his books burnt,_

_And now he's gone and hurt._

_Rumors, yes true, but they give one insane,_

_To anyone with a brain_

_Something bad, happening on Gaia._

_(Something bad? happening on Gaia?)_

_Under the surface, behind the scenes_

_Something-"_

Then, he immediately started to laugh, very loudly and in a way that scared Tifa.

"Are you alright, Professor Hojo?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Professor, are you saying that there is something out there causing all of the scientists o suffer? But how is that possible?"

Before Hojo could say anything, Dr. Crescent suddenly entered the room.

"I heard there was some sort of disturbance. Are you alright, Professor Hojo?" Then, she suddenly saw Tifa. "Miss Tifa! You're still here? I'd thought you'd have been to the seminar by now."

"Ordinarily, yes, but-"But what?" Dr. Crescent slowly walked up to the girl, sizing her up (Tifa is tall). "I _hope _I didn't misplace my trust in you. Magic is a very demanding mistress, especially if one desires to see the CEO. I'm sure Professor Hojo agrees with me."

And Dr. Crescent click-clacked out of the classroom.

"Sorry, Professor Hojo, I have to go. Professor Hojo, if something bad is happening to the scientists, then someone has to tell the CEO. That's why we have a CEO. So nothing bad…"

Hojo chuckled. "I think you're right."

"_Nothing all that bad_

_Nothing truly-"_

And Hojo began to laugh again in that loud and scary way.

"….bad."

"_It couldn't happen here_

_On Gaia."_

_End. I hoped you liked it. And I do realize Lucrecia is technically a scientist, but still, this is how I'm doing my story. I hope I fit everything well and most of, or some of, the lines did come from that Wicked blog._

_Please do review._


	5. Chapter 4: Dancing Through Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Wicked._

**Wicked: A Final Fantasy Story**

_Chapter 4: Dancing Through Life and Popular_

The next morning, a long black limo was rolling its way down the crowded streets of the Sector 7 plate. Inside the car was a tall man with a bald head, black shades covering his eyes, and many piercings in his ears. He wore a nice black suit and he was driving the limo.

In the back, was a young man with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the blue and gray uniform of a freshman and was looking bored at everything around him.

Finally, the limo pulled in front of a tall university. The sign said, "Midgar U."

"We're here." The driver said to the boy in the back. The boy groaned.

"Already?" He sighed and started to get out of the limo. "Well, see you soon, Rude. I won't last longer at this school than any of the others." The driver called Rude groaned as he thought of his master's other schools that he had been…ahem, kindly asked to leave. First was Junon, the former fishing village. Cloud had decided to place a simple grenade in the water and…well…let's just say there are no more fish there.

Then there was the school in Kalm. A nice, quiet place. Except when, during Kalm's festival, Cloud had disguised himself as a Deepground member, one of the secret groups of SOLDIER (next to the Turks) and terrorized the entire village.

And who could forget when he went to the school in Rocket Town. Cloud and his friends had snuck into the rocket and were pretending they were flying it. Too bad that when they did, they accidentally activated the old rocket and blasted it off into space. The boys got out, thankfully, but the town wasn't too happy to lose their rocket and Headmaster Cid asked him to leave.

Rude just only hoped that Cloud would not get kicked out of this school, or his boss, Cloud's father, would have his head.

Sighing, Rude waved goodbye to his master and drove off. Cloud walked up to the school and looked around. Seemed like a pretty decent place. The air isn't that good, though, Cloud thought. But I could cause a lot of mischief here, this being a big city and all. Cloud looked over to his side to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair tied in a long braid with a pink ribbon and bright green eyes talking to a taller boy with long black hair, brown eyes (I know that isn't Vincent's eye color, but Tifa's eyes are already red), and wore a long red cloak and a golden gauntlet on one arm. He held his head down as he talked to the girl.

"L-Look, Miss Gainsborough," The boy was saying to her, "I may just be from Nibelheim, but…but I have feelings too! Just because I'm not from a big city like you doesn't mean I deserve to be treated this way! I've been trying to tell you my feelings for a long time, but I feel like I am just an optional character, that no one even knows I'm there!"

"That is so not true, Vance," the girl he called Aeris shrugged him off.

"It's Vince-"Look over there!" Aeris suddenly pointed to Cloud, who was just standing there, his bag strapped to his shoulder. "That is Cloud Strife, the prince of Gongaga (1)! His reputation is as long as the sword his father is said to carry!"

Vincent just growled at the spiky blonde teen. Ignoring, Vincent, Aeris walked straight up to Cloud and flipped her braid back and forth.

_Odd, _Cloud thought, looking at this girl, _Is this some sort of Midgar gesture? _Confused, he flipped his hair back and forth as well.

"You looking for something…" She batted her eyes and tried to look irresistible, "…Or someone?"

"Uh, yeah," Cloud saying, reaching in his bag for his schedule, "History…at least I think its history. To be honest…" He attempted to look cool in spite of his awkward situation, "I don't know where anything is."

"Um…" Vincent stepped up to Cloud. "History is down that building over there."

"But you're too late," Aeris smiled, "The class is over."

"Oh well then," Cloud dropped his schedule to the ground and stomped on it with his black boot, "Gives me plenty of time for some fun! So, what do you Midgardians do around here for fun?"

"Actually," Vincent replied, shyly, "I-I'm from Nibelheim, and Miss Gainsborough here is from the City of the Ancients."

"Besides," Aeris cut Vincent off, "We haven't been really doing any fun. We've been studying a lot."

"What?" Cloud gasped. "That's a travesty (sp?)!" He sighed. "Well then I guess it's up to me to show the lesser people how to have a good time."

At that point, students who were leaving their previous class to go to their next one stopped and gathered around the Gongogian prince. Even Tifa and Shelke.

_"The trouble with schools is_

_ They always try to teach the wrong lessons._

_ Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know."_

The girls swooned at him, except for Tifa.

_"They want to less callow, less shallow._

_ But I say why invite stress in?_

_ Stop studying strife," _

He chuckled as he used his own last name.

_"And learn to live_

_ The unexamined life._

_ Dancing through life,_

_ Skimming the surface,_

_ Gliding where turf is smooth._

_ Life is painless, for the brainless._

_ Those who don't try, never look foolish._

_ Dancing through life, no need to tough it,_

_ When you can sluff it off as I do!_

_ Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters,_

_ Is just life. So keep dancing through."_

"_Dancing through life,_

_ Swaying and sweeping,_

_ And always keeping cool._

_ Life is fraughtless, when you're thoughtless,_

_ Those who don't try, never look foolish._

_ Dancing through life,_

_ Mindless and careless,_

_ Make sure you're where less trouble is rife._

_ Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing,_

_ When you're dancing, through life!"_

Cloud looked at all the students and said, "So, what's the most swankified place in town?"

Aeris raised her hand. "That would be the Golden Saucer."

"Sounds perfect!" Cloud cheered.

_"Let's go down to the Golden Saucer!_

_ We'll be there later tonight!_

_ We can dance til it's light!_

_ Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl!"_

He picked up a girl and began to spin her around.

_"Right on down to the Golden Saucer!_

_ Come on, follow me!_

_ You'll be happy to be there!_

_ (Dancing through life!)_

_ (Down at the Golden Saucer!)_

_ (Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters,)_

_ (It's just life!)_

_ So keep dancing through!)"_

As everyone rushed off to prepare for tonight's party, Vincent quickly ran by Aeris's side and side, "M-Miss Gainsborough! I…I really hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting. All night."

"Oh, that's kind," Aeris politely said, "But you'd know what be even kinder?" She pointed over to Shelke, who was sitting in her chair, chatting with some random student.

"See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair? It's seems so unfair. We should go on a spree, and not she. Gee, I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were, to go invite her?"

"Um, maybe I could do it.." Vincent volunterred.

"Oh! Vance, really!" Aeris pretended to gasp. "Would you do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Miss Gainsborough." Vincent kneeled to her, then walked over to Shelke. As soon as Vincent was out of sight, she turned to Cloud.

"So…" She twirled her braid cutely.

"…So I'll pick you up around eight?"

"After all…Now that we met one another…"

"It's clear we deserve each other."

"You're perfect."

"You're perfect."

"So we're perfect together, born to be forever, dancing through life!"

Later in one of the dorms, Tifa was angrily ranting to her sister.

"I can't believe this!" Tifa cried out angrily. "Just because this stuck-up rich boy appears, everyone worships him like he's a powerful SOLDIER or something! And that Aeris, with her perky attitude and her goddamn beautiful looks-"

"You shouldn't be so mean to them," Shelke said shyly, "After all, for the first time, I'm going to have fun with this boy that Aeris found for me. Oh, I really want to repay her for helping me. Listen, Tifa, we deserve each other, and Aeris helped it come true. We deserve each other, me and Vincent. Please, Tifa try to understand."

Tifa sighed. Shelke was right; because she was in a wheelchair, she didn't have that many friends. Tifa was her only friend and it didn't really help that Tifa had her red eyes.

"I do, Shelke."

Meanwhile, Aeris was looking through her accessories to find something perfect to wear for Cloud. Next to her were her friends Yuffie and Cissnei.

"Ugh!" Aeris groaned, pulling out bright red gauntlets. "My grandmother always gives me such ugly accessories!" She threw them to the other side. "I would give these to someone else, but no one deserves to have _these_ to wear!"

"I know!" Yuffie cheerfully exclaimed. "Give them to Tifa!"

"Yeah!" Cissnei agreed. "Do it!"

Aeris walked over to Tifa's bed, holding the bright red gauntlets behind her back.

"Aeris, Shelke and I were just talking about you just now…"

"And I was just talking about you!" Aeris said. "And I'd thought you might wanna wear these to the party tonight!" She held out the gauntlets. "They really are…bright, don't you think? You know red is this year's pink! You deserve each other, these gauntlets and you, you're both so…smart! You deserve each other, so here! Out of the goodness of my heart!"

That night, the students were in the Dance Square of the Golden Saucer club on the top plate of Midgar, which was a lot like a mini-amusement park.

Aeris wore a pink dress with silver linings, a split across the front, a shoulder-less jacket with puffy sleeves and pink and silver high-heeled boots. She replaced her usual pink hair ribbon with one with bluish-green polka dots. Cloud wore a red cape, a golden gauntlet on one arm, and some blue clothing underneath. Shelke wore a pink shirt with yellow shorts and Vincent wore black and white suit.

Vincent, although he hated to admit it, was scared. He felt guilty because this sweet, happy girl he was with, he didn't love. He loved Aeris. He only took her to the party because of Aeris. Vincent sighed. He couldn't just lie to her all night. She didn't deserve to be lied to. He had to tell her the truth.

He pulled away from Shelke. "Um, listen, Shelke,"

"Yes?" Shelke asked.

"Listen Shelke, I've got something to confess. The reason why I brought you here tonight, now I know it isn't fair-"Oh, Vincent, I know why." Shelke said.

"You do?" Vincent asked.

"It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me." Shelke huffed angrily. "Well isn't that right?" She started to wheel away from Vincent.

"No!" Vincent exclaimed. "It's because, it's because…" Vincent just couldn't do it. "It's because you are so beautiful!"

"Oh, Vincent!" Shelke exclaimed happily. "I think you're wonderful! And we deserve each other!" She held Vincent's hands. "Don't you see this is our chance! And we deserve each other, don't we Vincent?"

"You know what?" Vincent decided. "Let's dance!"

"What?" Shelke couldn't dance; she never learned how to dance, never.

"Let's dance!" And he twirled Shelke's chair and pulled her away.

Dr. Crescent walked through the students, searching for Miss Gainsborough. She had something important to tell her. She was wearing a long white dress, and red high heels. Finally, she found Aeris dancing with Cloud. She tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Gainsborough?" Dr. Crescent called.

"Dr. Crescent?" Aeris gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give something to you." She pulled out a long silver stave. Whoever joined Dr. Crescent's seminar would be given a weapon of their own to practice their abilities.

"Oh my!" Aeris gapsed. "Thank you, Dr. Crescent!"

"The one you have to thank is your roommate."

"Tifa!" Aeris gasped. _Why would Tifa do this?_

"Yes." Dr. Crescent said. "She insisted that you'd be a part of the seminar or she would quit. She seems to think you are worthy, although I don't see it. Let's see if you prove me wrong." And with that, Dr. Crescent walked away.

_I can't believe Tifa would do this._ Aeris thought. _I thought she didn't like me. But, if she was willing to give up the seminar so I could join…_

"Oh no!" Aeris gasped. _The gauntlets!_

"What's wrong, Aeris?" Cloud asked, stroking Aeris's braid.

"I got what I wanted," Aeris said, examining the beautiful stave that was given to her.

"Then what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"N-Nothing." Aeris said.

"Then let's dance." Cloud insisted. They started dancing again, but just then, the music cut off and all the students were looking through the entrance of the Dance Square. Standing there in the middle, Tifa was wearing red gloves, red boots, a red skirt, and had a red suspender across the front of her shirt. Her back was bare, except for the suspenders crossing it.

The students started whispering quietly, staring, pointing, and laughing at Tifa

"Who on Gaia is that?" Cloud asked, confused.

"That's my roommate. Please don't look at her." Aeris felt so guilty for what she had done. Tifa had been so nice to her, and here was Aeris repaying her, by humiliating her in front of everyone.

"How can you help it? She looks so odd." Cloud commented.

Tifa ignored everyone, strapped on the gauntlets, and began to dance.

"Well," Cloud said, "She sure doesn't care what anyone thinks."

"Of course she cares…she's just pretending not to. Oh man, I feel so awful."

"Why?" Cloud looked down at her. "It's not like it was your fault." _Oh, he had no idea._

"Excuse me, please." Aeris pushed Cloud back than stood in the center with Tifa and began to dance. "Mind if I join you?" She said to Tifa.

"What are you doing?" Tifa whispered.

"Repaying you back." Aeris said.

Seeing this, the students ignored the two and continued dancing.

_"Dancing through life!_

_ Down at the Golden Saucer!_

_ If only because dust is what we come to!_

_ And the strange thing, your life could end up changing,_

_ While you're dancing through!"_

After the party, Aeris and Tifa walked through their dorm room, happy and elated.

When they sat on their beds, Aeris said. "Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone before! I'll go first…Cloud and I are going to get married!" She happily squealed and fell onto her bed, holding her pillow.

"He already asked you?" _Geez, isn't that a little quick?_

"No." Aeris said. "He doesn't know it yet. Now you tell me a secret."

"Like…" Tifa trailed off. What could she tell her? How she felt when people looked into her eyes? How she everyday of her life she felt like a freak? How she wished her father would love her like Shelke?

"Like why you sleep with this little red bottle under your bed?" Aeris reached underneath Tifa's pillow and pulled out a tiny red bottle, like one for eyedrops.

"Give it back." Tifa glared.

"Come on!" Aeris smiled gleefully. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"It was my mother's!" Tifa yelled. "That's all!" Aeris sadly gave her back the bottle.

"It's not fair." She said. "I told you a good one."

Quickly, Tifa blurted out, "My father hates me."

Aeris gasped.

"No." She shook her head. "That isn't the secret. It's my fault…when my mother was expecting Shelke, my father feared that she would turn out…"

"…With red eyes?" Aeris asked.

"Yes. So, he made my mother drink antidotes, because my father believed that the cause of my red eyes was because of some sort of poison in my mother's body. Because she overdosed on antidotes and the fact they were used in the wrong way, Shelke is now in a wheelchair and my mother died. None of that would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"But the overdose on antidotes wasn't your fault." Aeris tried to comfort her friend. "It may be your secret, but that doesn't mean it's true." Suddenly, Aeris looked at the clock on her nightstand. "It's tomorrow, Teefy! Can I call you Teefy?"

It sounds rather odd…" Tifa admitted.

"Teefy," Aeris smiled, "Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that." Tifa said shyly. To be honest, she didn't want to be made up.

"I know," Aeris said, "That's what makes me so nice." She started to search for her closet and drawers for the clothes and makeup she needs. "Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I…and let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know, I know, exactly what the need! And even in your case. Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face! Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead, and yes indeed! You. Will. Be.

"Popular. You're going to be popular. I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys! Little ways to flirt and flounce!" She squealed and continued adding makeup and fixing Tifa's hair.

"I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular! I know about popular. And with an assist from me to be who you be, instead of dreary who-you-were. Well, are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular." She paused. "LAR. La, la, la, la. You're gonna be pop-u-lar."

"When I see depressing creatures, with unpre-possessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of countries or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular. Please. It's all about popular! It's not aptitude, it's the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewd to be; very very popular like me."

"This isn't going to work!" Tifa insisted.

"Oh, Teefy," Aeris waved her off, "You mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life will change…and it's all because of me! Okay," Aeris reached for her brand new stave. "I am now going to turn your…ahem, outfit," She gestured to Tifa's red outfit, "Into a beautiful dress!" She clasped her hands together and said, "Dress!"

Tifa's outfit remained the same. "Okay," Aeris said, "Let me try again." She clasped her hands again. "Dress!" Again, nothing happened. She tapped her stave against the headboard of her bed. "Is this thing on?"

"Maybe I should try…" Tifa reached out to take the stave.

"No, I got it." She dropped the stave. "Whatever! That outfit does look good on you! And now," she reached in one of her boxes for something, "For the finishing touch." She pulled out a red hair ribbon and tied Tifa's hair down in a low ponytail, making the ends of her hair look like a dolphin's tail.

Aeris gasped. "Why, Miss Tifa. Look at you…you're beautiful."

Tifa looked in awe at her new appearance. This was so different from herself, from who she was. Tifa didn't like it.

"I…I have to go." And Tifa ran out of the room.

"You're welcome." Aeris called after her. "And though you protest, your disinterest, I known clandestinely…you're gonna grin and bear it, your newfound popularity. Ha! La, la, la, la. You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as me!"

_End. I hope you enjoyed it. There were a whole bunch of Final Fantasy VII references like Aerith's stave, the characters' outfits, towns, cities, etc._

_I know Cloud came from Nibelheim, but I already had Nibelheim be the Munchkinland and Fiyero is from Winkie, so there. Also, I know I changed Nessa. I just thought Shelke might be a better character to be Nessa. And I know Vincent may be more emotional and he plays Boq._


End file.
